Teach Me, Cinderella
by Vanilla Arcana
Summary: Camus meets the lovely Mikaze Ai at the Yuletide Masquerade, but she runs off in fear of him discovering her true identity as a Machina Doll. That doesn't stop Camus; he purchases her freedom and she comes to live with him as a normal girl, not a machine. Ai repays his kindness by making the ultimate sacrifice and saving him from an assassination attempt. [Camus/fem!Ai]


_This story is dedicated to Jasmine-You, born on March 8__th__ 1979 and passed away on August 9__th__, 2009. Happy Birthday and may you rest in eternal peace, our beautiful rose._

* * *

Permafrost was a small independent country nestled deep in the European continent. As one of the few sovereign states that still thrived on magic, it enjoyed widespread prosperity and richness of culture. Among the most talented magicians was Count Camus, a member of the Queen's Inner Court. He was also the most eligible bachelor in the kingdom, and had a notorious reputation with the women of court.

The Yuletide Masquerade was a tradition that no self-respecting noble missed. Ladies clad in lavish dresses and gentlemen garbed in the finest silks filled the palace to capacity. Everyone wore a flimsy disguise, even the Queen herself.

Every face looked alike to Camus. He despised large social functions because of how easily bored he became. Each lady tittered and giggled as he greeted them. Men kept throwing daggers in his direction with their gazes, taking their wife or escort by the arm and leading them away with a huff. They were all cut from the same cloth and nothing impressed him.

That is until he spotted a teal-haired beauty standing in the far corner of the ballroom, seemingly bored herself as she listened to a baron ramble on about his estate. Camus set his champagne aside and quickly made his way through the crowd. Upon closer inspection, the young Count noticed that the lady wasn't even from his country; her skin was pale, her hair a very strange color and those eyes…He'd never seen the like of them. They were as clear as a spring morning.

"Excuse me, Baron, but I believe your _wife _was just looking for you," Camus interrupted and tapped the older man on the shoulder with a sly smile. Once he left, Camus turned his attention to the lovely girl before him. "He must've been on the part about his prized garden, no? That's where he loses everyone."

The pale beauty lifted her fan and obscured the lower half of her face before speaking, "And you are?"

"My name is Camus, Count of Cryszard," said the blond man as he took a deep bow and offered his hand to her.

"Ah yes. I've heard a bit about you from the other ladies." The girl stared down at his gloved hand and shrank back. A startled gasp escaped her as Camus took her hand, despite her obvious rejection, and kissed it. She pulled her hand away from him and rasped, "You're quite the flatterer, aren't you?"

Camus's smile widened and he advanced a step closer to her. "And you're quite shy, might I add."

"No, I but I _do _have an aversion to manipulative blue bloods. What is it that you wanted from me?" asked the lady outright, shocking Camus.

"Care to dance?" he asked with a raised brow.

The girl snapped her fan shut and exposed the rest of her rounded face, much to the young Count's pleasure. Her painted lips parted as she replied with some uncertainty, "I hope you're as excellent a dancer as you are a flatterer, my lord."

"I _am _full of surprises, m' lady," Camus rebuffed and extended his hand again. She took his invitation this time and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The orchestra struck up in song as the Count wrapped one arm around her slender waist and held her hand in the other. He pulled her close but not close enough to offend her.

As it turned out, the mysterious girl exceeded Camus's expectations and led him on a wild chase across the ballroom floor. He was more than able to keep up, though, and welcomed the challenge. The odd couple quickly became the center of attention as they whirled and twirled around with practiced finesse. Once the song ended and their duel came to an abrupt halt, cheers echoed around the palace at their performance. Camus took a bow and his partner followed suit with a dainty curtsey.

"May I have the privilege of knowing your name?" The Count lifted her hand again and slid her glove off. His lips trailed up her wrist and forearm, stopping at her elbow. "Please? You're the most intriguing creature I've had the pleasure of meeting tonight. I couldn't possibly let you leave without first knowing your name."

The young lady looked perplexed as he drew nearer and lifted her chin with his index finger. She felt strangely warm and something went off inside her like a volley of fireworks. Averting her eyes, she murmured, "If I told you then it would ruin the purpose of this masquerade, wouldn't it? I've heard how fond you are of games."

"Then you'll indulge my selfish curiosity?" Camus gently backed her into a corner and placed his hands on the wall so as to prevent her escape. He waited a moment before moving in to caress the curve of her neck. A light, exotic scent lingered on her skin as he lifted his lips. "Come now, princess, won't you tell me who you are? Or do I have to keep pleasuring you to the point of surrender?"

"I-If you knew who I _really _was then you wouldn't feel so attracted to me," answered the girl in a low tone.

Camus raised his head and glanced down at her in bewilderment. "I'm not a man of prejudice, m' lady. It doesn't matter where you're from, who raised you or even where you're going. All I want to know is _you_." He lifted her head again and smiled.

His lovely companion pursed her lips and huffed, "M-My name is Mikaze Ai. Satisfied?"

"Afraid not, love. I'm not the easiest man to please," purred the blond as he pressed closer and chuckled. "But I would be most honored if you'd grace me with another dance."

Ai peered over his shoulder and spotted someone in the crowd coming toward them. Fear filled her voice as she declined the Count's offer, "I can't! I have to leave immediately!"

"Wait!" Camus called after her as she ran through the cluttered ballroom and out the main entrance. He chased after her but to no avail. By the time he reached the outer gardens, she had disappeared. "Damn it…"

"I've never seen you run so fast in all my years of service to Her Majesty."

The young nobleman turned and came face-to-face with a peculiar fellow wearing a black suit and top hat. Camus recognized him and grumbled, "It's nice to see you, Professor Kisaragi. I'm a bit busy at the moment, so if you'll – "

"Don't waste your breath, boy. That _girl _you were chasing after isn't worth the fuss. In fact, she belongs to _me_," explained the Professor in a disgruntled voice. He adjusted his glasses and pat Camus on the shoulder. "She's such an unruly little thing, always running away from the laboratory and ignoring orders. Unfortunately, I don't have the heart to terminate her. She's my finest creation."

"Creation? Then she…" Camus's voice trailed off.

"That's right. Mikaze Ai is nothing more than a mechanical doll animated by magic. She looks, feels and sounds convincing enough to be human, though."

Camus just stood there on the stairs, flabbergasted. The Professor bid him goodnight and excused himself from the gala to pursue his rebellious creation.

The following day, the Count of Cryszard could barely focus on his daily tasks and duties as a nobleman. The image of Ai's fearful expression was burned into his mind's eye. He wanted so desperately to dispel that and lift the burden she carried. It was a selfish desire but _he _wanted to be the one who offered her freedom.

"Listen to me. I sound like some lovesick adolescent," Camus chided himself as he paced up and down the parlor like a madman. He glanced down at his faithful friend and sat beside him on the carpet. "I don't believe in silly things like 'love at first sight' for a reason. Yet I…"

Alexander, his canine family member, nudged his arm and softly woofed.

Camus stroked his head and embraced him in a tight hug. He closed his eyes and all he could see was her petrified expression. Alexander huffed and wriggled out of his Master's arms to trot across the room. He stopped beside the in-table and barked again, pawing at the table's legs. A telephone sat on top the table.

"She isn't going to be happy with my arrogance about the matter," Camus groaned as he rose to his feet and approached his furry friend. He lifted the telephone receiver from its base and sighed. "But that's just a risk I'll have to take, right?"

The dog seemed to smile and woofed in reply.

After much coercion and shelling out a third of his fortune, Camus became the proud owner of a 'Machina Doll.' They were rare commodities that were also viewed as symbols of status among the nobility. But Camus had no intention of strutting around the capital with Ai on an invisible leash.

"My home and fortune are yours," said the Count as he led Ai inside his ancestral mansion by the hand. Once his servants were out of sight, he held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Do you understand what that means? You're free now."

The doll narrowed her eyes and spat, "Oh, am I? Being confined to your house and presence constitutes my freedom?"

This was going to be harder than Camus thought. He sighed and gathered his patience again before speaking, "Let me reiterate that; you're free to go wherever whenever and without anyone's permission." He tapped his forefinger against his chin and corrected himself, "On second thought, I would prefer that you tell me where you're going beforehand, so I know you're safe."

"Arf!" Alexander padded into the room and trotted right up to their new houseguest. He sniffed at the young lady before yipping again and sitting. His paw brushed against her leg and his tail wagged with anticipation.

"Who's this handsome fellow? He's _much _more polite than his Master," Ai remarked with some sarcasm as she knelt beside the dog. She pet his head and received another excited bark in return. Laughing, she continued by stroking the dog's neck and back in an affectionate manner. "What is his name?"

Camus smiled and answered her, "Alexander."

The dog looked up at his owner and woofed at the sound of his name. Camus joined Ai on the floor and ruffled the fur around his pet's ears. His fingers brushed against Ai's momentarily, causing her to flinch and pull away from him.

"You don't have to fear me or anyone else. You're a living, breathing creature _just _like me." The Count reached out and took her hand in his, rising from the floor. He kissed her forehead again and spoke gently, "That means we're equals. It's not my intent to imprison you here."

Ai glanced back at Alexander and then up at his Master. "Why? I'm just a – "

"A creation? We all came from something else. It's a basic fact of nature," Camus interjected.

"Very well, then. I suppose I'm in your care from now on," said the young lady with some hesitation persisting in her voice. That odd warmth returned to her face and stomach as her gracious host lifted her hands again, kissing them with more fervor than ever before.

His gaze softened and he nodded. "Welcome to the family."

Two years passed quickly and by this time, Lady Mikaze Ai was already integrated into the Inner Court alongside her companion. She possessed no magical abilities but her intellect was what mystified the aristocracy. She was constantly asking questions about the most mundane things that she struck many as a philosopher-in-training.

Unfortunately, not everyone was pleased with House Cryszard's sudden rise in fame. Rumors swirled around the dark corridors of the palace; that of intrigue, jealousy and death. The Count was aware of the threats made against him but chose to ignore them because they were baseless.

"You shouldn't treat this so lightly. It's your _life_, not a game," Ai reminded him on a daily basis.

And so, for her sake, Camus tightened security around the manor and their entourage whenever they had to go out. Despite all this reassurance Ai still felt something tug at the back of her mind, warning her.

"_Is this what they call 'intuition'? Camus is my friend and nothing more. Yet I…"_

Yet when he looked at her with those silvery-blue eyes and smiled, she felt her gears churn to a grinding halt. She hung on his every word, loved the warmth he shared with her when they took leisurely strolls in the garden, and he was the most passionate human being she'd ever met. His adoration for Queen and country knew no bounds, and he insisted that neither did his admiration for her.

What was this? There was a word for it but Ai couldn't put her finger on it.

It was the eve of December 24th when Ai and Camus attended their third Yuletide Masquerade together. All members of the aristocracy paid their respects to the lovely couple, both men and women alike. Even the Silk Queen herself offered them a place beside her in the grand hall.

"Is something bothering you?" Camus asked his beautiful escort as he brought her another glass of champagne. He took a sip of his own and turned her face towards him. "Ai, are you listening?"

The doll snapped out of her trance and bobbed her head. "Y-Yes, I was just admiring the orchestra. They always play so wonderfully." She felt Camus's lips push against the soft spot behind her ear and she winced, scolding him, "S-Stop that! Ugh, I've never known a more shameless man!"

"Mm, I don't think so. In fact, I enjoy those adorable sounds you make when I tease you in public," said the Count as he laid her glass aside and coiled his arms around her middle. Ai glared back at him but he just laughed and pulled her closer. "Won't you sing some more for me, Cinderella?"

Ai rolled her eyes as he pushed strands of teal away from her neck and nuzzled her. "Nobleman indeed, you act more like a sex deprived wolf. Hmph."

"Perhaps if you kissed me then I'd cease with these petty advances. I've been waiting all night and you haven't – "

He was cut off by Ai's pale pink lips. She laced her fingers behind his neck and drove him into the wall with surprising force. Not that he minded, though; he just relaxed against the marble column and assisted Ai's movements by lifting her higher off the floor.

"Ahem. I beg your pardon, my lord," a third voice interrupted them from behind, "but Her Majesty has requested your presence in the throne room."

Ai slid off of her 'friend' wearing a confused and displeased expression. She had no idea what prompted her to stage such a bold performance, or why it hurt so much to let go of Camus.

"Don't look so disappointed, love. I'll return momentarily," reassured the Count as he bent over to peck her forehead. He wore the same disarming smile that she adored as he nodded to her and left with the Baron.

"_Go after him."_

The Machina Doll looked around but saw no one speaking to her. She glanced back at Camus and frowned. Was it her 'intuition' again, or was she just having separation anxiety?

"_Stop him."_

Ai unclasped her fan and waved it before her face as she ambled along the wall. She paused beside a large statue of the Queen and rested for a moment. The ballroom was especially beautiful from her vantage point; she could see everything from the grand staircase to the orchestra box. Her eyes widened when she spotted something protrude from the shadows near the staircase…

"I hear my wife calling me, my lord. If you'll excuse me," the Baron said with a wickedly demure grin as he parted ways with Camus at the large doors to the throne room.

"Camus!"

The blond man looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Ai running toward him, waving her arms in the air. He smiled back at her and waved in response. But as she got closer, he could see tears in her eyes, and the distressed expression she wore.

"Ai, what is – "

A shot rang throughout the ballroom that instant, startling every guest there. Ai was slumped over the Count on the floor with a bullet wound in her back. The whole world stilled as Camus cradled her in his arms and gazed down in disbelief.

The doll feebly lifted her hand and pointed. "The…stairs…"

Camus motioned to some soldiers standing by the throne room entrance and sent them in the direction Ai indicated. As his eyes trailed down to the wound in Ai's back, he silently cursed his carelessness and ignorance.

"W-What is it called?" asked the teal-haired machine. She gripped the fabric of his jacket and placed her hand over his rapidly palpitating heart. "That feeling…It's always so warm."

The Count's eyes widened with realization. "I believe it's the same as your namesake…Love."

Blood and oil leaked from the hole in her back, coating Camus's hand and her dress in dark colors. Ai tilted her head and mustered a smile, reaching up to slide her fingers along his cheek.

"Then do I…love…?" murmured the doll as light flickered in her eyes. She took one last look at Camus before warmth fled from her eyes and her hand slid away from his face. Her head slumped back in his embrace.

The Count rose with Ai in his arms and walked through the ballroom without another word. He could hear someone calling to him from within the palace as he laid Ai's body in the back of their carriage. Some of Her Majesty's personal guards came out of the palace, shouting to him, but he ignored them and drove off into the night.

Professor Kisaragi was shocked when Camus showed up on his doorstep with his creation bundled in his arms, lifeless. Although it was late, he permitted them entry and examined the damage done to Ai's body.

"I have some good news and bad," started the Professor in a low, tired voice as he cleaned his glasses with the edge of his coat. "Her core CPU was fashioned from pure adamantite, and it managed to stop the bullet from going all the way through. I should be able to repair it."

Camus held one of Ai's bloody gloves in his hand as he asked, "And the bad news?"

"She'll need a new power supply. As you're aware, my lord, Machina Dolls run on what we like to call 'aether' or 'magic.' If I had a ready supply then I may be able to jumpstart her without damage to her memory circuits." Professor Kisaragi grinned back at the young nobleman. "Now where would we find a supply, hmm?"

The Permafrost native walked up to his still companion and touched her hand. It was such a curious, heart-wrenching sight to see her strapped to the metal gurney. Gears, wires and blood were scattered around her; evidence of the Professor's hard work.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I don't care what risk is involved," answered Camus with finality. He stroked Ai's cheek and added, "I just want her back."

Professor Kisaragi's beady eyes lit up beneath his spectacles as he pat the gurney beside Ai's and said, "Then let's get started. I have to warn you though; once the extraction process is complete you can't reverse its effects. You'll lose most of your magical abilities, probably even your rank in the Inner Court."

Camus removed his jacket and climbed onto the gurney. "I've been meaning to take a vacation from my duties anyhow."

"Your enthusiasm is to be admired." The older man chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he strapped Camus in.

"_I want you to teach me more. Tell me more about this thing called 'love.'" _The Count's hand reached across the way and gripped his beloved's when he felt something pierce his other wrist. He turned his head away from the pain and stroked Ai's fingers. _"Don't leave me behind without ever knowing. Teach me."_

A week went by, and on the morning of winter's first snowfall, Mikaze Ai finally opened her eyes. Her gears clinked and crunched as she struggled to sit upright. These surroundings were familiar to her; was she dreaming? Back in her old room at House Cryszard seemed too good to be true. She peeked beneath her nightdress and saw that the bullet wound was gone also.

"Arf!" Alexander clambered onto the bed and licked her face in greeting.

"A-Alexander?" Ai stammered and fell back as the dog stood over top her with his tail wagging. The doll laughed and smiled in spite of herself, reaching up to pet him. "I missed you too, boy."

"Welcome home."

Ai looked up and beheld the image that haunted her dreams for the past week; Camus stood in the doorway, his blue eyes shining and his lips spread in a thin smile. He walked across the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

The doll started in a small voice, "I-I didn't mean – "

"No, it was my fault entirely. I should've heeded your intuition. Can you forgive me for being so careless?" Camus's smile faded to an earnest frown as he lifted her hands.

"B-But my core…The power…I felt it drain completely."

The Count shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I was able to return the gift you gave me that night."

"Your magic! Camus, why?! Your position, your power…I-I'm just a doll! A construct!" Ai protested and withdrew her hands from him. She pressed her fingers against her face and felt something wet stream down her cheeks. "I-I…Am I broken again?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Those are just tears," explained her friend in a gentle voice as he caught a droplet with his forefinger. He climbed into bed beside her and held her closer, whispering, "You mean more to me than position and power, Ai."

The doll looked up at him with a fierce blush staining her face. "Then you…love?"

Camus leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in response. The salty tang of tears and the breath of life reborn flooded both their senses as they lingered on each other for a moment. Once they pulled away for air, Camus bumped his forehead against Ai's and laughed.

"You're all the magic I'll ever need."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This plot was inspired by Versailles' music and the song produced by both Camus and Ai, "Dearest of the Moonlight." (Not sure if that's its properly Romanized title or not.) I hope this read like a fairytale, because that's what I intended. It was also inspired by TropeBingo's "AU: Fairytale" and GenBingo's "Genderswap." Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
